The Mad Man With The Blue Box
by Moonypiez
Summary: Jack tells his kids the story of The Doctor and the universe.


The Mad Man In The Blue Box

A/N- Saw this idea in my notes. I have never been more excited to write something! By the way these are really smart kids...

"One more story!" A little boy and girl chimed in unison. "Please!" Jack sat back down on the side of his kid's bed.

"Ok fine. One more story." Jack thought a little bit and started his story. "Once upon a time there was a planet with a orange sky and fields of red grass. The people who lived there called it Gallifrey. But these people are different then us. They have two hearts instead of one."

"Two hearts!" The little girl said, excited for another one of Jacks stories.

"Yep! Two hearts!" Jack said.

"Don't interrupt Rose!" The little boy said back.

"Shut up Harry!" Rose said back.

"Anyways." Jack continued. "So these people were called Time Lords and Time Ladies."

"Why?" Rose asked and Harry gave her an evil look. "What! I just wanted to know."

"There called that because they could travel through time!" Jack smiled at the faces his children made. "They grew them like we grow plants. They called them TARDIS's."

"So they can travel through time!" Rose exclaimed, loving Jacks story. Jack nodded.

"That's not all of it though! They could travel through space too! They went to different planets and saved them. When stuff happened that's wasn't supposed to, the time lords and ladies would go save them." Jack said.

"What happened to them?" Harry asked noticing Jack speaking in the past tense.

"There was a huge war... They called it the time war. It's actually still going on. The people of Gallifrey and the people of Skaro are stuck in a time lock. No one can go in and no one can get out."

"Awww! I wanted to go to mars!" Rose said disappointed.

"But not every time lord was stuck in that time lock!" Jack said, trying to recapture the kids drifting attention.

"WHAT!" Rose said, getting very into this story.

"There was one time lord that had to set the time lock so their enemy, the Daleks, were killed along with his people. His name. Is the Doctor."

"What kind of name is the Doctor?" Harry asked.

"He has another name but he won't tell anyone. He can't tell anyone. So he chose the name the Doctor."

"If all the other time lords are stuck in the time war, who saves the world if something goes wrong?" Rose asked.

"The Doctor does it all by himself." Jack said.

"Doesn't he get lonely?" Rose asked surprised that this Doctor would do all this.

"Yeah he does. That's why he brings friends with him. He goes to different planets saving them and sometimes he will bring someone with him."

"Daddy can I go with him!" Rose pleaded.

"Only if you can find him!" Jack said.

"Ok! What does he look like?" Rose asked.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know. If a time lord gets fatally injured they do something called regenerating. They change everything about themselves like their appearance and personality to heal themselves. Last time I saw him he had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a brown striped suit with converse. "

"What about the TARDIS. What did that look like?" Rose asked.

"We'll the TARIDS is unique. It has something called the chameleon circuit that makes it blend into whatever surroundings it's in, so it changes. But the Doctor landed in London and the circuit broke. So it looks like a police box, which looks like a tall blue box. "

"It's not real anyway Rose." Harry said and Rose frowned at him.

"Can't you let me dream for once?!" Rose barked back.

"Time for bed kids!" Ianto said as he walked in.

"Awww! One more story!" Rose said as she climbed into bed.

"No Ianto's right. Time for bed kids." Jack said and he walked over to the light switch. "Just keep your eyes open for a mad man in a blue box."

"Ok daddy!" Rose said happily as she snuggled into her blanket. Jack shut their light off and closed their door. Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee for them both.

"What story did you tell them tonight?" Ianto asked as Jack settled on the couch. Ianto walked over with both their coffees and sat down with him.

"Told them about the Doctor. They loved the story." Jack kissed Ianto and they started to cuddle as they watched the TV.

-Line separation here-

A week later italics

Rose was at preschool when she saw a tall blue box. Immediately her face brightened up. A man stepped out of it and she ran up to him, completely disregarding stranger danger. The man she ran up to had brown spiky hair and wore a brown striped suit.

"Are you the Doctor?!" Rose asked as he stepped in front of him.

"Uh yeah. I am. Who are you?" The Doctor said and crouched down to her level. The smile on Roses face grew five times the size.

"My dad told me about you!" Rose said as the Doctor smiled at her. "I knew you were real! My brother told me you were fake!"

"What's your dad's name?" The Doctor asked.

"Jack. Jack Harkness. "Rose said and the Doctors smile grew.

"Jack! Is he picking you up today after school?" The Doctor asked.

"No. My other dad, Ianto, is picking me up." Rose said.

"I remember Ianto! They got married? Can't believe I missed the wedding!" The Doctor said. They kept talking until Rose had to go back to nap time.

"It was nice to meet you Rose." The Doctor said. "But I have to go. Got something really big going on. Give Jack this note for me please."

"Bye bye Doctor. I hope I'll see u again!"

"Hope to see you again too Rose. And tell Jack I love your name." The Doctor hugged Rose good bye and stepped into the TARDIS. The TARDIS worped out and Rose went back to the class room full of sleeping children.

-Line Separation-

That afternoon italics

Rose ran into the house and jumped onto Jack.

"Daddy! I saw the Doctor! He told me to give you this note." Rose passed the note to Jack. Jack took the note from his daughter and started to read it.

_Dear Jack, _

_Hello Jack. I don't know how long it's been for you, you know time traveling and all that. I decided to write this note in case I ever saw you again. I don't know if I'm going to travel with anyone yet. I know I should. I need to. But I don't want to destroy anyone else's lives. But it always seems to happen. I might visit soon. Can't be that hard to find you. You know the TARDIS misses you. This is why I don't let you say hi to anyone. Every time I want to go somewhere I end up in Cardiff. *insert a smiley face here* so anyway, see you soon Jack._

_Love, _

_A Mad Man With A Box_

_A/N- Really hope you like. I wrote this on my IPad during a car ride so if there is anything miss spelled, that's why. Hope you like and really sorry for not updating for a while. Been really busy. Follow, Favorite, Review and I'll see you next time! Also now, I am going to have school so updates might take longer or shorter depending on homework. _


End file.
